Second Chance for Love
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: A mysterious letter changes history as we know it! Thanks to a well in Japan, Gene has a second chance! Will he take it, when he doesn't know for sure? Pairings: NaruxMai, LinxOFC, AyakoxBou, GenexOFC, JohnxMasako. Hinted MadokaxOMC!
1. Prolouge changing the past

I hope this isn't cliche or any thing! This fanfic is a joint project between **blue fire 101** and myself, with the wonderful SSJ4 Sailor Menz betaing! So please leave tea and sweets for the wonderful amazing Beta!

* * *

There is a well in Japan that is said to be magical. Legend says that this well can deliver any letter to any person, no matter where they may be or even if that person is already dead. It was this legend that Taniyama Mai had placed her hopes on when she sent me a letter. Believe it or not, it worked! So much has changed because of it but at the same time, so much has stayed the same...

"Huff huff huff-" Mai's breathing was labored as she walked up the steep incline to the well. If she hadn't thought that there was something to this legend she wouldn't have stopped at the base of the hill much less climb her way to the top.

'_Gene, I really hope this works. If it doesn't though, you'll still have a place in my heart...'_

Only a few more steps left;three, two, one, _'Made it!'_ There it was. An old, somewhat shabby shrine greeted Mai and she knew that inside it, somewhere near the center, was a stone well. The well of second chances.

15 minutes and two near-heart attacks later, a grubby and sweaty Mai finally arrived at her destination. _'Thank Kami-sama! I've found it.'_ Walking towards the well, Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out her precious cargo. A letter. Not just any letter but one addressed to a Eugene Davis.

'_Good luck!'_ Mai kissed the back of the envelope, dropped it in the water and was engulfed in a pure white light as the past was rewritten.

* * *

In my fic 'Emotions' I mention that Mai lives in apartment 13M on the thirteenth floor. Does anyone notice anything odd about her apartment? I'll give you a hint. The letter has a certain place in the alphabet. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2, again, thanks to my beta, and to blue fire! Please reveiw and enjoy!

* * *

Eugene Davis awoke much the same way he did every morning for the past eight and a half years. The smell of freshly brewed green tea mingled with the scent of apple & cinnamon pancakes as it drifted up the stairs and under his bedroom door, a sure sign that it was morning. If that left any doubt, it was soon followed by his mother's voice.

"Noll, Gene! Come on darlings, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" His mother, Luella, had a voice that reminded her eldest son of a shallow pond, it was cool, not so calm, wide, but not deep.

Gene crawled out of bed and went down stairs, not even bothering to change his clothes. If he knew one thing for certain it was that Noll was already in the shower and would still be in there for another ten minutes.

"Morning Mum." Gene kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting down for breakfast. "Morning Dad. Would you mind passing the treacle?" His father, Professor Martin Davis, folded up the paper before handing his son the dish of treacle for his porridge.

"Good morning Gene." His father had a deep, jovial voice that fitted him just as well as his tailored suits did. In other words, it suited him.

"Gene dear, go easy on the treacle. Too much sugar isn't good for you. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Gene resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his mother did what all good mothers do, worry.

"I'm fine, Mum. I got plenty of sleep so don't worry." His mother nodded her head and pushed the pancakes over to him. Luella Davis was an attractive woman in her forties, her once reddish brown hair was now a pale copper color and hung down in an attractive French braid. Her bright green eyes were still full of life and brimming with laughter, which attributed to why she looked far younger than forty-eight. His mother also had an impeccable sense of taste when it came to clothes. She was wearing a pair of white Capri pants, a red shirt with a white bow on the right edge of the neck, and a pair of white oxford sneakers.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Eugene's younger twin, Oliver, walked into the room and poured himself a cup of tea. Physically, Oliver and Eugene were identical in every single way (Gene was sure they had some differences, but there were none that were apparent on the outside), however personality wise, they were almost polar opposites. An excellent example was of their sense of style. Noll had come downstairs wearing a pair of black slacks, a button down white shirt with light blue pin stripes, a black blazer and a pair of black loafers. Gene, after his shower, would be wearing a pale green polo, khaki slacks and brown loafers. Business versus casual, Noll versus Gene, such was the way of the world, he mused. Finishing his breakfast, Gene excused himself from the table and headed to the shower, taking the stairs two at a time.

He grabbed his clothes and entered the bathroom connecting his room with his brother's. Up until a year ago, Gene and Noll had shared a room, but with Noll giving lectures all the time and Gene being less than organized, their parents had decided it was time that they had their own rooms.

Gene held his hand under the running water to test the temperature before climbing in. He sighed happily as the steaming hot water ran down his back, quickly soaking his hair before lathering up. He was certainly going to miss England but he'd be back before the month was out. Japan had always had a certain amount of pull for him. After all, his biological parents (who he had no real memory of) were of Japanese decent and the people were so polite there. He was looking forward to the trip and to the souvenirs. Noll had never understood Gene's infatuation with having a knick-knack from every place he visited. However, this time he was hoping to get something a little bigger than his normal knick-knack. He was hoping to get his mother a kimono for her birthday next month. He already had an idea of what he wanted it to look like.

Gene turned the water off and got out of the shower, towel drying his hair as he picked up his shirt. After quickly getting dressed, Gene headed to his room to finish packing. His suitcase was lying at the foot of his bed were he had left it when he went to sleep the night before. He sighed before picking up a dark blue knit jumper and placed it in his bag, for the cool Japanese nights. He would have packed a suit but he was planning on wearing one on the plane and in his mind one was enough.

"Gene, I might need to borrow one of your ties while you're in Japan, if that's alright?" Although it was phrased like a request, Gene was certain that Noll meant it that way about as much as Nero might although, that may be a bit harsh.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just make sure that you put it back when you're done." He turned to see his twin leaning in the doorway of his room. Oliver and Eugene both had pale skin, angular faces, thick black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. The main difference was that Gene was always smiling and Noll was always reading a book or glaring at anyone who dared to interrupt his work (although their parents, and Madoka, were unaffected by that).

"Of course, I always do. I honestly can't believe you're going on this stupid trip." Gene sighed a sigh of long-suffering. How many times had he and his brother gone through this already? "I mean, can't they wait for me to give this lecture? Who's going to make sure you don't do anything stupid? You could at least ask Lin to go with you." Koujo Lin was a friend of theirs who was also their father's assistant. Normally, Gene would ask Lin if he'd like to come (the man would have said yes, even if he did hate the Japanese) but Lin's younger sister, Bao, was expecting her first child to be born any day now. Gene felt that Lin should be there for his niece's birth. He turned to answer Noll only to find that his twin was standing right next to him.

"Hey! How did you-?"

"It seems as though you've learned how to sleep with your eyes open. Now I'm really worried." Noll's tone was nonchalant, but Gene could see his twin really was worried.

'_You worry too much Noll. I'll be fine.'_

'_Just be careful. I would hate to have to stop using my PK because you did something stupid, idiot.'_

'_I love you too, idiot scientist.'_ Gene gave his brother an affectionate smile before ruffling his hair, much to Noll's displeasure. "You're such a silly boy, Noll." His smile widened as his brother huffed on his way out of the room.

Gene finished packing and zipped up his suitcase before walking downstairs to get his laptop and its bag. The computer had been a present for his fifteenth birthday and he liked to keep up with his e-mail when he was away. With the bag on his shoulder and the laptop safe inside, Gene headed back upstairs. He placed it on the small desk that was in his room and was about to go downstairs again when a white envelope on top of his suitcase caught his eye.

He walked over and picked it up, looking it over. It was a simple envelope with black writing that said "Eugene Davis". Curious, he turned it over, opened it, pulled out a single sheet of white paper and turned pale as he read the neat script.

* * *

Oh! What does the letter say? You have to wait for the next chapter, but don't worry, it'll be ready soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

As promised, the next chapter is here! Please leave tea and cookies for the Author and her Beta

* * *

Eugene Davis,

Even though you will probably never meet me, what I know could change not only your future but also the futures of the ones you love. You are about to embark on a journey to Japan, a journey which you did not return from. On June 25th at 9 p.m., you will be walking in Kyoto-shi when a car will hit you. Your brother, Oliver, will see the entire thing through your eyes thanks to his psychometric abilities.

A few months later, Oliver, along with Koujo Lin, will come to Japan. They will set up Shibuya Psychic Research, better known as SPR, to act as a cover for Oliver's search for your body, which was dumped in Hekei lake. In April, Oliver will take a case at a school attended by one Mai Taniyama. After an accident leaves Lin with a badly sprained ankle, Oliver, who is going by the name of Kazuya Shibuya, guilts Mai into working as his assistant for the remainder of the case. That is when she meets you. After being hit by a bookcase, Mai sees you in a dream and mistakes you for Oliver, who she calls 'Naru' as a short for 'Narcissist'.

After finding out that Mai is an orphan, Naru decides to give her a job working for SPR, though she is still unaware of his true identity. Over the space of a year and a half, Mai and all the Irregulars at SPR have many cases, some of which are humorous while most of which are not. Mai's ESP continues to grow stronger with the encouragement of the Irregulars, Lin, and unbeknownst to her, yourself. While driving back to the office after a case that leaves little doubt in anyone's mind that Naru has PK, Naru sees a lake that looks incredibly similar to the one that your body was dumped into in his vision.

Without any explanation to his co-workers, except Lin who doesn't need one, Naru proceeds to send divers to the bottom of the lake, where they find your body, two years after the night you died. It then comes out that Naru is really Oliver Davis, which leaves every one that Naru hired absolutely shell-shocked, especially Mai, who has feelings for him. Upon hearing how Mai feels and also that she has seen you in her dreams, he asks her if she loves him or if she only thinks she does. Mai has no answer but promises that she won't mention it again until she's certain.

Oliver and your parents take your cremated remains back to England for burial. After six months or so, Oliver and Lin return to Japan to continue their paranormal research. A little while after that, Mai comes to the conclusion that you and she are far too much alike for a relationship to have worked and told Naru that in far fewer words, opting instead to just kiss the hard-headed idiot. They dated for a while and then Naru proposed.

They plan to be married in the spring, but Oliver misses you, in the physical sense as your spirit has yet to leave. This letter was written with the hopes that, by preventing your death, Noll will not have to miss you. As for Mai, how can you miss something you didn't know you had?

I'm crying as I write this because if it works, I will lose something special but I love him too much to let that matter. Besides, neither of us will have any knowledge about the other should you receive this letter. If it doesn't, then nothing will change.

Anyway, now that you are aware of this, perhaps you can change your future and not break anyone's heart.

Angel

Gene was pale as a sheet by the time he finished reading the letter. What if this person was right? What if he was hit by a car an- wait! That was why this letter was sent, to prevent this from happening! But what if it happened anyway? What if he was meant to die? What would he do?

He folded the letter, stuck it back in the envelope and slid it into the front of his computer bag. Standing up, he decided that he would act as though nothing had happened. Gene made a quick vow, that if he came back to England alive, he would convince Noll to move with him to Japan for a year or two. After thinking about it, he figured he'd wait about a year. It would be an option for Noll to study abroad at that time any way. Might as well kill two birds with one stone, as the saying went.

Inside the envelope there had also been a picture. Gene looked at it again. It had been taken in front of a school building in Japan. There were names above each person in the picture. Mai had brown hair that was cut short, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue-green kimono with a dark green hakama, in her hand was her diploma. Standing next to her, with a black notebook under his arm, was Oliver. He looked the same as he did now, except that he was wearing all black. On the other side of Mai was Housho Takigawa, wearing jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt that said 'Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult' in bold lettering. Behind the group, and between Noll and Mai was Lin, in his usual three-piece suit, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Next to Takigawa was Ayako Matsuzaki, wearing a simple peach colored long sleeve blouse and a khaki skirt. Behind Mai, next to Takigawa was Madoka, wearing a purple skirt and pink turtleneck, a brown belt slung on her hips. Next to Noll there was John Brown, wearing a simple green colored t-shirt and jeans. Behind him was a strange boy with glasses, Osamu Yasuhara. Next to John was Masako Hara wearing a red kimono with flowers on it.

The back of the photo said 'SPR, Mai's graduation. Left to right, counter-clockwise. Masako, John, Naru, Mai, Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka-san, Lin-san, Yasuhara-kun.' Gene tucked the photo into his bag with the envelope. If nothing else, his brother seemed happy in the photo. At least, as happy as Noll got.

Gene snickered at his brother's expense. Poor Noll would have to put up with a girl calling him by the nickname he hated. Naru had been a nickname that Gene had given Noll when they were younger, for the exact same reason Mai would. Noll would never escape it, Gene was sure, at least, not as long as he acted like an arrogant jackass.

His flight left the next day at 6am. He had a few last minute preparations to make, but everything else was set. He was spending today with his family and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

He hurried downstairs to join his family. The day was simply flying by and already it was 10 a.m. They were going to go to the park and then have a picnic lunch by the lake. As he walked out the door, Madoka on his arm, Gene smiled. He loved his family so much and he hoped he was always there for them, physically or in spirit.


	4. Chapter 3

Betaed version

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for flying Air Britannica, and hope that you have had a pleasant flight with us today_."

"Nice picture you got there." The elderly man next to him pointed to the picture that had been in the envelope. "That your girlfriend?" He pointed to Mai.

"No. Actually, I'm not even in this picture. That's my twin and his, well, his future girlfriend, I hope." Gene tucked the photo into the pocket of his blazer.

"Ah, not your type, huh?" The man asked, smiling softly at Gene.

"Something along those lines. Actually, it's more like I'm not her type. We have too much in common for us to be anything more than friends." Gene returned the smile with one of his own.

"Ah yes, well, that can happen. I wouldn't be too upset about it. One day, you'll meet just the right girl for you and I'm sure it will be someday soon." The man tapped the side of his nose, conspiratorially. "That's how it happened with my wife and I. She couldn't come with me to see our eldest so I've missed her terribly. I'm looking forward to seeing her when I get home."

"It must be nice to see your child, especially if you haven't seen them in a while." Gene said, before softly thanking the flight attendant for the drink she handed him.

"Yes, it was. Would you like to see a picture?" the man asked.

"Sure." Gene spent the next hour or so talking to the elderly man next to him. They talked about their families and Gene told him about his fear that he wouldn't always be there for his family.

"That is a common worry among all humans who love someone. You always want to be there for that person." Gene soaked in the elderly man's words of wisdom.

"By the way, my name is Eugene Davis." Gene said politely, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Tanigawa Akira." He said, returning the handshake jovially.

"Pleased to meet you."

"And you, young man."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seat belts and place your trays in the upright position. The plane will be landing in Narita shortly. We hope that you have enjoyed your flight and hope your trip in Japan is safe and memorable." _The sound of the captain's voice came over the loud speaker and Gene pushed his tray into the upright position.

"Tanigawa-san, the plane is landing." He tapped his elderly companion gently on the shoulder.

"Huh, wha? Oh, thank you very much, Davis-kun."

After a few minutes, the plane landed and after collecting his luggage, Gene said goodbye to Tanigawa-san as he headed over to a man in a black suit holding a sign that said 'Eugene Davis' in big black English letters. Gene sighed. Suits, dear heavens how he hated them.

"Eugene Davis?" The man asked.

"Ah, yes, I-" Gene was cut off as the man took his bag.

"Follow me." He said in a voice laced with authority. Gene shrugged and followed the man to a plain black car.

"I hope you understand. My employer does not like waiting and as this ghost problem has begun to scare away his customers and employees, well, he's even more impatient than usual." The man said as he steered the car though the town with ease.

"It's alright, I understand. Spirits can be very difficult to live with." Gene smiled. The man didn't return it.

'Dang! This man is even colder than Noll is!' Gene thought, looking out the window of the car. At least Noll would turn on classical music when they were in the car. The silence in the car was so heavy, Gene felt as though he was about to suffocate.

After what felt like several hours, though it was only fifteen minutes, the car pulled to a halt in front of an old Opera house built back when the town was popular with wealthy Europeans. The building had been in continual use since the day it was built but had undergone renovations on numerous occasions. The ghost had always been believed to be the figment of the over active imaginations of the ballet and chorus girls. However, when the new owner stayed there overnight, he came face to face with 'Le Fantom', as the French man who led the orchestra said.

When many of the Japanese psychics left having accomplished little, if anything at all, the owner thought he'd bring his problem to an old friend, Denise Zimmer, Luella Davis's younger sister. She, of course, told Luella, who told Martin, who mentioned it to the boys. When the new owner, one Michel Roberts, was asked if he'd like Gene to take a look, he said yes, and offered to pay for air and hotel fare.

"I just hope that I make it back to England alive." Gene muttered, as he stared up at the structure.

As it turned out, there was very little there. The spirit was that of an old operagoer who had died in the opera house. He believed it was his job to insure that the opera had the highest quality singers and musicians possible and that they played the proper roles for their vocal talents. When the manager was made aware that, through automatic writing (a talent that his granddaughter possessed) he could communicate with this spirit, he chose to simply leave it, which meant one thing.

Gene had two weeks of prepaid vacation time in Japan.

Two weeks.

All by himself in a foreign country.

Wouldn't Naru be jealous?


	5. Chapter 4

Betaed version

* * *

The sun was shinning as Gene made his way down the busy sidewalk to the school building that was ahead.

He had decided that one way to check the details of this story was to see if such a person as Taniyama Mai existed. The others, being members of the religious community, were easy to find but Taniyama Mai was another story.

The building in the picture said, Totamo High School. One turn left and there it was. Not only was the school there but she was there.

She was younger than in the picture and her hair was a little longer but it was her. She was outside doing PE and she tripped and scraped her knee. Gene was surprised when she sat down on the bench and treated it with the skill of some one who had done so numerous times before.

He noticed right away that she had enormous potential as a medium. Had she been exposed to the paranormal since childhood, she would probably be what Noll called a 'perfect medium', actually channeling spirits, not using psychometry to guess what they were saying. As it was, she merely had potential. Several years and serious training would get her to that level, something he would add to his list of things to ensure happened when he and Noll came here. Assuming, of course, that he lived to get home.

He watched her for a few minutes, she really wasn't the most athletic of people, but she was better than some of the girls out there. After a little while, they went inside and Gene decided to see about finding a store that sold kimonos. Real kimonos, not something mass produced.

A couple on the side walk directed him to Kyoto, which meant that tomorrow would be a day trip to Japan's old cultural hub. Tomorrow was June 25th. The day he died, or would die.

Maybe he should call home tonight.

_**Later…**_

"Yes Mum, everything's fine. Yes. Yes, I know Mum. May I talk to Noll, please? Thanks." Gene sighed, he loved his mother dearly but sometimes, she was just a bit too protective. Of course, he was supposed to die tomorrow so he wasn't as irritated by it as he normally would've been.

"Gene." His brother's voice was flat as usual, meaning Noll had been working on his next lecture piece when he called. Not surprising as it was 3 pm there.

"Noll! How'd the lecture go?"

"It went well. It was the first time that the first question asked was not about my age or if I was a little young for this so I consider it to be a great improvement."

"That's great! Hey, guess what?" Gene smiled. Noll hated guessing games.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Gene."

"Fine. I saw this girl here, I think her name is Mai, I'm not sure but anyway, with a little training and exposure to the paranormal, she'd be what you like to call a 'perfect medium'!" Gene grinned. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Well, I was thinking. I kind of like it here so maybe we could come here, you know, for that year you can study abroad and you can always set up a branch of the Society here. Japan does have a lot of researchers but most of them aren't actually any good. So, I mean, you might not want to but it would be a chance for us to get away from Mom and Dad for a while. Maybe even to get away from being the famous Davis brothers!"

"Calm down. The idea does have merit." Gene silently did a victory dance. "But it will take some planning."

"Of course it will! I never said it wouldn't, idiot scientist!" Noll growled softly.

"I'll start working on it."

"'Kay!"

"Gene. Is something wrong?" Gene stopped. Noll rarely asked him things like that. He usually knew what was bothering Gene because Gene usually told him. His moods affected Oliver and vice versa.

"Nothing's wrong." He lied. "I'm just a little worried, that's all. A couple of kids our age have died recently, hit by cars, you know? And I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow so I guess I'm just a little worried that something will happen, that's all."

"Okay. Just be careful idiot. Mom misses you." Gene smiled and translated this as,

'Come home safe. I miss you.' Really, the difficulty Noll had with expressing himself.

"I will. Take care of yourself, I'll be home soon."

"Bye."

"Bye Noll." And with that, he hung up.

Maybe he was worried over nothing but he was still worried. At least he had set the wheels in motion. Whether he lived or died, Noll and Mai would met and she would get that training she'd so desperately need.

_**The next day…**_

The sun was shining bright and there were a few cotton ball like clouds in the sky when Gene got off the train in Kyoto. Kyoto was Japan's traditional culture city; everything from kimonos and wood combs to samurai swords and amour was made and sold there. This suited Gene's purpose well as he wanted to get a kimono for his mom. He spent several hours browsing through various kimonos before finding one he liked and knew that would look good on his mother. It was pale green silk with a plum blossoms design, tied with an aubergine colored obi. The light green contrasted slightly with the deep purple color of the obi, while the plum blossom pattern added a light motif that wasn't offensive to the eyes.

He paid for the kimono and left the shop. It was noon so he decided to stop and have lunch. After finding a small restaurant that catered to vegetarians, Gene had a light lunch consisting of soup and a sandwich and then decided to look around some more.

In a paranormal bookstore he found one of Noll's books written in Japanese. The lady at the counter said it was their best seller so he purchased it. Noll really didn't need another reason to be a big-headed prat but Gene had the habit of being a thoughtful shopper and it was either this or a mirror.

By the time he had finished his shopping, it was 8pm.

He started back to the train station and for the first time since its arrival, he had forgotten about the letter. He walked; his mind only on what to do first when he got home. He stopped at a street and looked both ways, catching a glimpse of the street sign out of the corner of his eyes.

He looked at it again.

Kyoto-shi Bu-bump Bu-bump Bu-bump

This was the place.

He glanced at his watch. 8:58.

He watched the road and his watch alternately. One minute, a glance to his left revealed car head lights shining from a distance. 9:00, the car speeds down the road, the driver swerving left and right, tired from a long days work. If he'd never received that letter, if he hadn't noticed that sign, he would be dead in the street, like road kill.

But he did receive that letter, he did notice the sign, he was alive.

He managed to hold his emotions in on the train ride, but as he closed the door of the hotel room behind him, a few tears of joy, of fear even, slid down his cheek. He was alive.

He was going to do this right.

_**One week later…**_

Gene stepped off the plane in England. His mother hugged him and his father patted him on the back. His brother looked at him.

We need to talk. About?

_**The other night, the 25**__**th**__**, to be exact. **_

_Okay._


	6. Chapter 5

Next (unbetaed) chapter of Second Chance 4 Love!

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gene asked, as he and Noll sat in Noll's room.

"I'd like to know exactly what you meant by a letter."

"A letter?" Gene tried to hold in the nervous laugh in his throat.

"Yes. I borrowed on of your shirts, you know, the button down shirts you never wear, and low and behold, I find my self in your body." Noll ignored the slightly apprehensive look on Gene's face. "Of course, as is normal in my psychometric visions, I heard your thoughts. At first, they were normal thoughts, what you were going to do when you got home, what you wanted for breakfast, and then, you saw the street sign, and there were thoughts about a letter, your death, not at all normal." Noll paused. "And then there was the car. If you had've crossed the road, you'd be dead right now. So, what is this 'letter' that warned you of your impending doom?" Gene gulped.

"Well, um, right before I left I found a letter in my room, addressed to me. Inside were a letter and a photograph. The letter said that I was going to die in Japan. Um, it told me how, where and when I would die, in hopes that it wouldn't happen. Other than that, there wasn't much to it." He said, rushing through it nervously.

"I want to see it." Noll said. Gene reached into his laptop bag, where the envelope with the letter and the picture was and pulled it out. Noll took it.

"There's no letter." He said, pulling out the only thing in the envelope, a picture.

"What? But I just reread it a few minutes ago. Before you came and got me out of my room!" Gene said, taking the envelope and picture from him. Something in the picture caught his eye. Where before the only twin in it was Noll, now he stood there as well, his arm thrown over the shoulder of a girl with dark brown hair that had blue streaks. There was also another girl, with red brown hair. Lin's arms circled her waist as he rested his head on top of her's. He flipped the picture over and found two new names, Hitari Nelson and Tara Wilson.

"The photo's changed. Neither of these two girls were there before, and I wasn't either." Gene said, pointing out the two girls to Noll.

"It seems that because you didn't die, the future's been changed." Noll said, looking at the gold ring on Tara's hand. "Can you imagine Lin with a wife?"

"Of course. Why?" Gene asked. Noll pointed to the ring. "Oh! So they're engaged! Or, they will be." Noll smirked. He knew who Tara Wilson was and he knew she liked Lin and vice versa. Gene grinned as he caught his brother's train of thought. This should be fun.

A Few Weeks Later…

"Cambridge! Nice to finally be a student, ne?" Gene said, grinning at Noll as they walked to class.

"Yes, it is. Ah," Noll pointed across the hall to a black clad woman with red brown hair, "That's Tara Wilson. Lin is tutoring her in Chinese."

"Oh." Gene said, " Well, at least we know they like each other."

"Indeed. The problem will be getting them to admit it."

"I thought you weren't into this romance stuff." Gene said, looking at his brother.

"I'm not. I'm just tired of listening to Lin disparage every guy she talks to because he's jealous." Noll said, opening the door to the law classroom. Gene stopped. There at one of the desks was Hitari Nelson. She had the same dark chocolate brown hair with blue streaks running through it, the same sapphire eyes, wearing a navy colored tee-shirt that said 'Kool Kat' on it, light blue jeans, a blue gray hoodie and scuffed blue sneakers.

"Come on." Noll grabbed him and dragged him to their seat, right behind Hitari. Gene could actually smell her hair, she was so close, she smelt like vanilla and wisteria. Her blue nails tapped out a rapid tempo on the desk as she waited for the professor. Gene had the unsettling feeling that he was going to have an obsession with the color blue before this class period was over.

In Another Part of Cambridge…

"I'm never going to get this!" A feminine voice cried in frustration, as a pen clattered to the floor.

"Of course you will," Lin said, scooping the pen back up and handing it back to the woman next to him. "it just takes practice."

The woman huffed and picked the pen up again. Lin stood up and walked around the room, stretching his legs. Of all the people he tutored in Chinese, Tara Wilson, more commonly know as Yuki, was probably his favorite. Of course, that had nothing to do with the fact that he was rapidly falling for her, of course not. That would be unprofessional. He turned and watched her from where he stood. The black cardigan she had been wearing was sitting on the back of the chair, her black bell skirt and petticoat hiked up a few inches as she bent over her work, the burgundy high necked sleeveless top showing her pale arms that ended with black painted finger nails, her red brown hair hiding her chocolate colored eyes stopping just short of her shoulders, just short of the dark green rosary that hung from her neck.

Lin had to admit, physically, she was quite attractive. He was not in love, though. It was unprofessional and…

A moan came from Tara as she messed up yet again, causing Lin to think of other, much better ways to make her moan. He shook his head as he went over to help her. It was unprofessional, plain and simp-

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

Screw professional.

He bent down and kissed her, grabbing her arms gently and pulling her up so he could hold her waist. He was surprised when she stood on tiptoes, adding a few more inches to her height and taking some strain off his back as he bent over to kiss the much shorter woman in his arms. He was even more surprised when he felt her long thin fingers feathering though his hair as her other arms circled his neck, bringing them closer.

She moaned in disappointment as the kiss ended and he set her back down, still trying to remember when he'd actually picked her up off the floor.

Then it hit him. He just kissed a student. Granted she was a very attractive woman, and was only five years younger than him, but she was still a student.

"Excuse me." Lin left the room quickly, leaving a disappointed Tara Wilson in his wake.

'Somehow,' she thought, touching her lips, 'I don't think I'll be getting much sleep. I also don't think I'll be seeing Lin as often either.' She sighed as she sat back down, looking forlornly at the now unoccupied seat.

"Do I have to paint it on the school building in big red letters for him to see?" she wondered out loud, before turning back to her Chinese homework with an agitated sigh.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm updating alot today, wow! Um, I have an idea for a sequel to 'Hauntings and Psychics' but I'm not sure if it'll work the way I want it to. So if your one of the people waiting for it, please be patient.

* * *

Later that evening…

At the Davis's House…

"I kissed a student!" Lin paced the library at the Davis residence, irritating both brothers.

"She kissed back, didn't she?" Gene said, trying to find a way to stop his older friend's pacing. "That means she wanted you to kiss her, right?"

"That's not the point! She's a student for heaven's sake! Granted, I'm not actually a teacher, but I am an employee of the college…"

"She's only five years younger than you and she'll be finishing up this year. What are you so worried about?" Noll asked, shutting his book with an irritated snap.

"She's a student! I'm a college employee! It's unprofessional."

"Screw professional, Koujo!" A female voice called as Madoka breezed in and dropped a book on Noll's head. "As your Lab professor in Parapsychology, I want your report to be on that book, Dr. Davis." She said, before turning to Lin.

"Now, what's this about something being unprofessional?" She asked, hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"I kissed a student!"

"Were they female?" She asked.

"Yes."

"No more than ten years younger than you?"

"Yes."

"Attractive?" She continued.

"What do these questions have to do with it? And yes, she is attractive."

"Koujo, did she say she didn't want you to kiss her?" Madoka asked, exasperation lacing her voice.

"No." He sounded wary.

"Then it's not unprofessional. It's only unprofessional if you force it." Madoka said.

"She kissed him back." Gene offered from behind a thick Law book.

"See," Madoka cried, waving her hands. "she probably wants you to kiss her more often! Who is it, by the way?"

"Tara Wilson."

"Yuki! Koujo, you idiot! What's the poor girl got to do, paint it in bright neon green letters?" Madoka shouted to a stunned Lin.

"What?" He said, weakly.

"She loves you, you dense idiot!" Madoka shrieked before storming out of the room.

"She loves me?" Lin sat down in shock.

"Better make a move soon, Romeo." Gene said with a laugh as he turned back to his book.

Across Town somewhere…

"Yuki! Where's my hair brush?" Hitari Nelson called, walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to where her black clad friend sat drinking tea and reading.

"Did you look in the drawer?" she asked, not even looking up from 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"No."

"Then try there." She said, before adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Okay."

As Yuki had said, the hairbrush was in the drawer.

"You know, I really wish you wouldn't move my stuff." Hitari said as she walked back into the kitchen, brushing her still dripping hair.

"Then please put your belongs were they go so that they're not in my way." Yuki said, casually waving Hitari's glare off. Hitari stuck her tongue out at her older friend and housemate. "Oh, your father called while you were in the bath. He wanted to tell you that he expects you to be at the cocktail party he's throwing at the civic center next Friday evening and to please wear a dress." Hitari shuddered.

"A dress?"

"Just wear that navy cocktail dress in my closet. It should fit you, and if not, we can always have it tailored to fit you." Yuki took a sip of her tea before closing her book to look at her blue obsessed friend. "You can wear it with a pair of navy sling backs, those sapphire earrings you like so much, and your mother's peals. It will look great, your father will like it, and you'll be fine with both the color and the cut."

"Whatever. I really don't like dresses." Hitari grumbled as she made her way to her room. "Good night."

"Night, Tari." Yuki called, returning to her book, Mr. Darcy had just issued his first proposal to Ms. Bennet and was about to learn that his confidence was unfounded.

Despite reaching one of her favorite parts of the book, Yuki found that, try as she might, she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts wandered again and again to the kiss earlier that day, the mere memory of which was capable of sending fresh shivers down her spine. Her lips had been tingling for almost an hour after, and the hope of still more such kisses kept her usually pale skin glowing pink. It seemed though, that she was right. Usually, she saw and spoke to Lin on average some twelve times a day. After that kiss though, he had avoided and ignored her. Of course, she hoped it merely had to do with the fact that he was an employee of the college and therefore discouraged from relationships with students, not because he hadn't meant to kiss her and now regretted it, but deep down there was some fear of such possibility being truth.

She shook her head and forced her mind back to her book. Perhaps tomorrow would bring an answer to her questions, for now though, she would have to amuse herself with the trails of Ms. Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

The Next Day…

Lin cringed. Feelings were not his strong point. No sir, not his strong point at all. How was he supposed to tell Yuki that he lo-liked her? It was far to early to say love and-

Someone short interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on the back. He turned.

"You abandoned me yesterday in the middle of the hardest part of my Chinese!" Yuki pouted, her arms crossed over her Jack Skellington tee-shirt. Lin cringed again.

"Sorry." He said observing her slightly. "I suppose I'll have to make it up to you some how."

Yuki looked at him. "Hmmm, there's a new ice cream parlor down the road. You could always buy me an ice cream." She said thoughtfully. Had they been in a more trafficked area, neither would have broached the subject at all. As it was, they were in the same room they had been in yesterday.

"Ice cream? Your terribly forgiving if all you want is an ice cream." He said, eyeing her as she bit her bottom lip. It was a bad habit of hers.

_Kiss her already!_ his second shiki yelled impatiently, the others nodding in agreement.

'Might as well.' Lin thought, smirking, though Yuki was entirely unaware of it.

He lifted her chin up, placing his other hand on her hip as he lowered his lips to met hers. It was rare for him to act so impulsively, but from the response he got, impulsive wasn't so bad.

Yuki's eyes fluttered shut, her long lashes leaving butterfly kisses on his skin, her pale arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to him for support.

He picked her up gently in his arms, in part to take stress off his back, but more because he wanted her closer than she could be if her feet were on the ground. The couple was blissfully unaware of the world around them for just a few minutes. The kiss ended, and rather than put Yuki down, Lin remained standing for a few minutes as she rested her head on his broad shoulders.

"This is entirely unprofessional, but for once I really don't care about that." Lin said, setting her down unwilling.

"Mm." Yuki remained clinging to him for a moment longer, before stepping away with equal reluctance. "Does that bother you any?"

"No. Surprisingly, not at all." Lin answered, kissing her softly. "We need to get back to work."

"I know." Yuki sighed before sitting down.

"Don't worry, you'll get your ice cream." He said, sitting down beside her.

"Good!" Yuki pulled out her book, and they began to work, unaware that someone had seen that kiss and didn't like it.

'Of course, she always gets the man. It's just like some stupid movie. She's not popular, but some how she gets the guy _I_ want. Well, her lucks about to change.' A red haired figure continued walking, a cruel smirk on her lips for just a minute, before changing into the perfect smile. 'As long as I reveal nothing, I have nothing to fear, I remain the perfect lady'


End file.
